


孟买与夜晚与爱情/Mumbai and Night and Love

by zuiyanyiran



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, sex scenes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuiyanyiran/pseuds/zuiyanyiran
Summary: 主角上，Neil下。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 28





	孟买与夜晚与爱情/Mumbai and Night and Love

对他来说，他和尼尔第一次相遇是在印度孟买。

“介绍一下，我叫尼尔。”

“这就是信条派给我的助理？”

“怎么，不满意吗？”

一小时后，孟买街区一家酒店客房。沉重的喘息伴随着时断时续的轻声尖叫，黑夜与白昼在此交缠连绵，衣物凌乱地散落在木质地板上。

一盏灯将朦胧的橘色投照在床上，阴影与阴影交叠，他略显粗暴地啃咬上他的喉结，听到他示弱吞咽的呻吟后，猛地抓住他蓬勃的欲望，上下熟练地揉搓，感受生命的脉动在手心真实地跳跃着，挣扎着，急欲冲破周身的束缚，他却坏心眼地堵住了发泄的出口，尼尔不满地哼叫出声，光洁的酮体在橘黄光线的笼罩下成了一幅流动的盛宴。

他没有理会尼尔的呼唤，只是俯下身重重地吻上他潮红滚烫的脸颊，热度高的让他以为自己在亲吻即将爆炸的太阳。

随着他的动作微微开启的嘴唇，正绽放着无声的渴望，一如神秘莫测的黑洞，他着迷地想，如果深入黑洞中心，他将体验到什么？

并不需要等待多少光年，在脑神经交联的刹那，他已同时抵达了黑洞，包括内里柔软的舌根，上下两侧颤抖的牙龈，以及藕断丝连的黏液。

原来幽深的黑洞可以如此紧致，让他在头晕目眩中几乎愿意就此沉沦不醒，带着对过去连同未来的告别，他将深深根植于黑洞的深处。

可是，时间的些微粒子仍然执着地绕过射线，穿过真空，真实地击打在他的脸颊，让他在钝痛中重新触摸到现实的纹理。

“嘶，尼尔。别咬我。”

“嘿，只许你欺负我吗？”黑洞的造物主露出一个狡黠的坏笑，仿佛刚才在他身下动情失态的只是另一个时空中的尼尔。

他拍了下尼尔的臀部，感受到饱满的肌肉乖顺地陷入又轻佻地弹起，他略微分神地想着，我真应该为他的双臀写一首精确的波函数，用数学与物理计算下每一个可能的坐标。

正在他分神的间隙，尼尔的腿已经顺势勾缠上来，两足在终点交叉打结。

于是，他发现自己被困在一个无始无终循环往复的圆圈中心。

设下迷宫的人此刻正仰头凝视着他，眼中满是挑衅与不屑，绿色的眸中射出锐利的光芒，逼视他就像狩猎者看着落入自己陷阱的猎物，志得意满，胜券在握。

他伸手试图解开古老的迷宫，为了不忘记回去的归途，他用手指在他光裸的前胸弯弯曲曲地描画，所到之处随即燃起万丈白焰，一道深深地烙印如同标记一般留在尼尔身上，他的双手在空气中胡乱地抓取着，第一次，只抓住了一团凝固的时间，第二次，抓住了几颗橘黄的光子，第三次，抓住了男人黑色的发丝，于是便再也不放了。

尼尔使劲将他拽到自己跟前，距离近到稍一抬头就能湮灭的程度，如果爱上一个注定会毁灭自己的人，他还会继续下去吗？

在爱与激情的道路上，后退从来不是一个选项，正如这条单向道上不存在任何可能的分叉一样。

他看到他闭阖又睁开的双眼，颤抖着想，不管过去还是未来，他都只能选择爱或者更爱。

哪怕这样的激情终将焚烧自己，哪怕这样的爱短暂而倏忽，在巨大的痛苦中注定淹没微不足道却弥足珍贵的幸福。

可他恍惚地想着，仅是得到瞬间的灯火，也足以让他依靠着取暖，在无限的循环中度过生与死，如果不能违背既定的宿命，我们必须想象推着落石的西西弗斯是幸福的。

他将他的双腿再度分开，没有太多前戏与润滑，他将滚烫的爱意注入他的灵魂，坚定，而不容置疑。

手指在他身上掐出混杂着痛苦与愉悦的痕迹，他感到自己脑中有数千只群鸟飞过，在他又一次猛烈的攻势中，他仿佛看到巨大的夕阳如末日般坠落在地平线的远端，失去重力束缚的海洋狂野地倒流向天际，而月亮也正在星星的撞击下摇摇欲坠。

他将自己陷入得更深，几乎有些难以自拔，他认识这个金发男子才短短一个小时，却仿佛已经长久得如同经历了数个宇宙一般。

漫长，但绝不无趣。不，甚至超乎想象地契合，从身体到身体，从灵魂到灵魂。

尼尔在他更为频繁地冲撞下已经无法完整地说出一个单词，他在越来越近的高潮中绝望地哭出声来，一阵浪潮拍过，他换了个角度，却正好触及到隐秘的宝箱，于是尼尔颅内的地壳开始崩裂，陌生又熟悉的酥麻感布满他的四肢百骸，他想要开口喊出他的名字，却在最后依稀听到从自己嘴中吐出两个单词：oh god.

他看着尼尔在他身下被汹涌的情欲席卷，看着两行晶莹的眼泪划过两颊，于是他不假思索地含住冰凉的泪水，用舌尖缓慢地融化，消解。

长夜漫漫，他和他还有许多时间。

Oh god，尼尔在余韵中缓缓回过神来，抬头看到他如炬的目光，他伸出手，他心领神会地低下头，他触碰到了他的上帝。

在未来的某一时刻，他的上帝会笑着揽上他的肩膀，要他给自己起个行动代号。

“最好酷一点，你知道，让人一听就忘不了。”

“Protagonist.”

“什么？”他有点没跟上。

“主角。”尼尔又重复了一遍，语气里半点没有调侃的意味。

“在接受你给我起的代号之前，我能问下为什么吗？”

尼尔哈哈大笑起来，笑声在空荡的走廊来回碰撞，最终落回到他的身上，“当然。因为每个人都可以有自己的故事，但主角从始至终却只有一个，你。”

“够怪的理由，不过我喜欢。”

尼尔和他的可乐罐轻轻碰了下，在喝下自己手中的饮料时，含糊不清地想着，至少我故事的主角从来都是你。

夜晚的孟买依旧迷人，并且喧闹。

他看着尼尔站在推开的窗前，单薄的被子漫不经心地披在他的身后，刚经历过情事的头发像在水里泡过一般软软地搭在一边。

他坐在床上，喉咙动了几下，想叫住尼尔，明明尼尔就在这里，在他眼前，在这间房中，在孟买这座陌生的城市中，可他却觉得尼尔随时都会消失，像倦鸟归巢，像水滴落入大海，像雾气消弭在空荡荡的十字路口。

一种锥心的疼痛在瞬间贯穿了他的胸口，带着未来的寒意，跨越数十年的时光。

他最终没有叫出口，只是放轻脚步从身后圈住了尼尔，两手在终点交叉打结。

于是，尼尔发现自己被困在一个无始无终循环往复的圆圈中心。

尼尔没有任何挣脱的意图，他紧绷的神经在确认身后熟悉的呼吸时终于放缓下来，尼尔闭上眼睛，放松地向后仰靠在他的肩膀上。

“怎么，累了吗？”他看着他闭上的双眼在耳畔轻声呢喃着。

尼尔将脑袋在他胸口蹭了蹭，有些孩子气地嗯了一声。

他将尼尔打横抱起，白色被单从他身上无声地滑落，月光与街上的霓虹一起涂抹在他一尘不染的肌肤上，他踢开床边碍事的衣物，在将尼尔放到床上的同时，又一次偷走了睡美人默许的亲吻。

就一个，他保证。

∞


End file.
